A First Time For Everything
by EllaMennowPea
Summary: Lily's friend decides that Lily needs to experience something, and because the laws of truth or dare are sacred, this experience must be shared with none other than James Potter. Very Mature, Pure smut. Please don't read if don't like. Might continue it if there's any interest in the long run.


"I'm telling you, if you don't thank me for this after it's worn off, I'll give you a week's worth of my inheritance," Marlene was laughing. Her freckles were invisible today because I took her to the market to buy muggle makeup for the first time. She went completely mental and decided to make herself, myself, Mary, and Hestia over.

"I don't really like makeup," I told her with an apologetic look on my face. "My skin is so sensitive."

"Ginger Alert!" Mary shrieked while throwing at my face a small throw pillow my grandmother had made me. "We've got a Ginger! Someone, Help!"

"Piss off," I laughed and threw the pillow back, bonking her right on her mousy brown noggin. I could have mentioned how many spots she had on her chin right now, but she was on her menses and I knew that would hurt her feelings.

It was Christmas Holidays and they were all gathered in my bedroom, pillows and blankets strewn across the floor, my dresser temporarily made into a vanity for all of Marlene's new makeup supplies, and so much junk food scattered around us it'd feed a small country. My parents were gone with Petunia and her fiancé to Scotland to visit my aunt and uncle. I escaped by claiming to stay at school.

On the train ride over, Black and his crew had invaded our cabin and inquired quite aggressively about what our plans were. For the most part I'd managed to convince him that we were staying with Hestia's family in their Italian villa, but I don't think he really believed me. Considering we hadn't seen him since, though, I wasn't too worried about those idiots ruining our Girl Time.

"Please, Lily!" Marlene pouted at me, holding up a tube. "I won't put anything on but the eye stuff and some lip balm, please! I've never seen you all dolled up!"

"That's because Lily knows she'd look right shaggable and she doesn't want to break her zero orgasm record," Hestia winked at me.

"Cow!" I flung a chocolate frog wrapper in her direction.

"Wait what?" Mary's head shot up. "You've never orgasmed?!"

"You say that like that's absurd. I've not had a boyfriend, and I apparently am the only girl who can't figure out how to masturbate, so…" I trailed off, sure that my ears were red. It's not fair of Hestia to divulge that information without making sure I was okay with the others knows. I shoot her a look, but I can see she's regretting it already.

"How can you not succeed at getting off by yourself? Just rub until it feels good," Mary laughed.

"I've humped a couch once," Marlene said absentmindedly as she administered some grey shadow to her eyes, bringing out the blue in them. "It was amazing!"

We all paused and when she turned she rolled her eyes before we could even begin to take the piss.

"At least I can cum," She sang.

I looked down, uncomfortable. "You all can do it?"

"It's harder for some people, Lily," Hestia rubbed my arm. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Well, now I feel like a freak," I muttered. Hestia's grip on my arm tightened. She knew how much I despised that word and the feelings associated with it thanks to my cruel older sister.

"I'm gonna make you orgasm if it's the last thing I do!" She proclaimed, quite loudly.

"What the bleeding fuck," I climbed away from her, laughing my arse off. I put a hand gently in the air, "No offense, Hestia, but I'm pretty sure I'm interested in men."

"You fucking moron," She rolled her eyes and looked around the room. "I'm going to create a spell and it's going to make Lily orgasm and you're all going to love me for it and you're idiots for not thinking of this before me."

And that's how this whole thing started. She just got out all these books I didn't even know she knew about from my bookshelf and started briskly flipping through page after page.

"I don't know about this," I whispered to her. "What if it backfires?"

"You and I both know between all of us, I've created the most original spells. You may be the Eighth World Wonder, but I'm not too shabby of a witch, thank you very much," Hestia was chewing on her lip. Her cheeks were flushed like they always were.

"I wasn't trying to imply that you aren't qualified. I'm just…well, nervous. Just don't cock it up, please."

"I thought that was sort of the point, Lil," Hestia giggled to herself quietly while I groaned at her pun.

"Then let's make this a game!" Mary squealed. Her and her games…I rolled my eyes, which was difficult as Marlene had finally convinced me to let her Make me Over. I already had a light dusting of the palest powder she could find on my nose and chin, as well as some dark green shadows and beige shadows on my eyelids, arranged beautifully but in a way I would never normally allow.

"Truth or Dare!" Marlene shrieked, her voice lower than most girls I knew but in a husky, sexy way. In the way I think most girls wish they could imitate when trying to seduce a guy.

"Dare!" Hestia shouted, always the first to do the reckless or radical actions.

"I dare you to make it so that Lily's orgasm can only come from one particular person!"

And after they all properly giggled their arses off, they managed to look at my confused face and began yet another round of laughing at something Lily doesn't yet understand.

"Oh, you're so evil!" Hestia grinned. "I love it!"

"Please someone inform me what's so hilarious?" I looked around the room at them like they were all barmy and I was the only sane person left in Surrey.

"You'll see," Mary attempted to stifle her laughter—an act she tried to do all the time but rarely worked. And there she went, laughing her head off like a barking mad lunatic.

About ten minutes later, Hestia had me laying on our pillow based fort in the center of my bedroom (which, with the addition of magic, seeing as we were all of age, was the most brilliant fort in existence!)

"Are you prepared?" Marlene asked, suddenly quite serious.

Mary seemed to share her solemn nature all of a sudden, "Once you experience this, you might get…well, you could actually become a proper sex addict."

"Minus the sex," Marlene nodded, a worried smile on her face.

"You lot are ridiculous. An orgasm won't cause me to suddenly become a nymphomaniac! Especially considering I swore off sex after that FinchFletchley bloke," I shuddered at the memory.

"We're just trying to warn you, Miss Evans," Hestia winked at me. "Marlene Truth or Dare!"

"Truth!"

"Who do you fancy right now?"

"No one," Marlene's face fell. "There's no one at this school who is interesting enough let alone fit enough for my sadly high standards."

"Aw" Mary hugged her. "Marls. You'll end up marrying some sex god from Durmstrang, I know it!"

"We'll see!" She laughed.

"It's ready!" Hestia turned towards me. "You have three hours until it wears off. And Mary already snuck down and is going to disconnect your floo until we get word it's been done."

"What the fuck?!" I furrowed my brow. "It's not like I can back out, you realize."

"You'd find a way." Marlene laughed. "Take this. I enchanted it so you can flick the dial and it will light up this one," She was holding up two pocket watches. "Then we'll know you're ready to return."

"Stay as long as you like," Mary winked.

Marlene rushed over and put some more flavored gloss on my lips and fluffed my hair before stepping back to examine her Make Over. "Damn. He's gonna cum in his pants!"

"Stop!" I was so embarrassed.

We all walked downstairs and they stood around me as I stepped into my fireplace and took the powder from Marlene. I was in my knickers and the large jumper still, but they told me not to change.

"The less the better," Hestia giggled. "Good luck!"

"We love you! Orgasm Good!" Mary exploded into a mess of giggles.

I dropped the powder and said very plainly, "Potter Residence."

I landed with a loud, "Oof!" and winced as my body collided with a beautiful but quite viciously hard wood floor. I looked around and saw I was in a library of some sort. The sconce on the wall was dimmed and so I couldn't quite make out any titles or anything of that sort, but I did happen to see a door which I promptly opened and peered out of.

"Hello?" I called. Merlin, if this was Severus' or FinchFletchley's house I'd be so amazingly angry. But the hangings were all very nice, somewhat posh and yet still looking homey—I guessed someone with money but they didn't want to flaunt it. That eliminated a few of the random Hufflepuffs and Slytherins I knew. And with all these beautiful decorations, I was positive it was not Severus' house. I called yet again, this time a bit softer in case someone I didn't know would come, "Hello?"

"If this is a dream, I'm going to be so gutted when I wake up," a semi-deep voice said in the shadows. Why couldn't I place that voice? And then it hit me.

"No!" I backed up into the library where I'd come from. I suddenly was very aware that those wenches had sent me in just a large cotton shirt and my frilly pants. "Oh, why!?"

"What's happening?" James Potter came into the room and looked at me with so much curiosity in his eyes that I felt I needed to tell him. But there was no way.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, James," Yes, in case you were wondering, we were on good terms since we were Head Boy and Girl but that didn't mean I wanted to be near him in nothing but my pants! "Can I borrow some floo powder and I'll get out of your hair."

"Lily, what's going on?" He reached to grab my arm but I pulled it to my chest in record time and back away from him faster than I'd ever seen him go on a broom and that's saying something.

"Don't touch me!" I begged him and he suddenly had huge eyes and a severe, worried look upon his face.

"Did something happen to you?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I can't really go into that," I laughed uncontrollably but just for a moment, just at the complete absurdity of my predicament. I turned on my heel and tried to go towards the front door. But I wasn't exactly sure where that was…

"Evans, I know you don't like me that much, but I promise you—"

"What?" I asked turning around, my hair whipping around my head.

He stopped abruptly and opened his mouth for words that didn't come at first. Then he shrugged his shoulder a little with a sad smile, "I'm not an idiot, I can tell when you enjoy someone's company or you're just being civil. And I'm okay with that, really. I didn't think you'd ever even call me by my name."

I had to chuckle a little at that, because this time last year I would have agreed with him.

"You're thick," I beamed at him. "If you think I don't enjoy your company. I've actually sort of missed you, which is so mental 'cause it's only been a week and a half and I _miss_ you."

"You—you missed me?" His eyes got playful and a smirk grew on his attractive face.

I opened my mouth before closing it abruptly and licking my lips before reaching up to grab a strand of my hair to play with sort of absently, "Well, I miss Remus, Alice, Peter, Sirius, Frank, you know—all my friends."

"Right," His smirk shrunk just a smidge but I felt tense all of a sudden, wanting to make him feel better. Which, believe me, was not a normal feeling. "Right, me too. All the lot you don't get to see, yeah that bit."

"And," I looked up at his gorgeous eyes, stepping a little closer. "And maybe I missed you a slight amount more than most of them…"

"Lily Evans," He stepped closer to me, and I braced myself for the Hogsmead Invitation that I hadn't received in months and in all honesty was waiting for excitedly. I licked my lips—whatever Marlene had swiped onto them made them taste delightful! He rubbed a hand through his hair and I realized as he did this I was smiling just a tiny bit.

"Yes?" My eyes shot down towards his feet which were less than a meter away and then back up to his face.

"Why are you in my parlor in just your knickers?"

I almost dropped to the floor from embarrassment. I'd completely forgotten and I quickly put a hand over my mouth before I giggled irrationally. Should I tell him some convoluted lie or somehow admit to the truth?

"It's so embarrassing, I don't even want to explain it."

He nodded with a slightly bemused expression, "Let's go sit in the library. We can enjoy the fire for a bit and then you can go home whenever you feel ready."

But I wasn't allowed home, not until my mission was accomplished. Marlene had closed my fireplace from the floo network until an enchanted pocket watch would glow and tell her I was allowed to enter my own home once more. I went with James anyway.

The fireplace he had been talking about wasn't even the one I'd fallen out of. It was smaller and the same shiny wood as the floor, but with a gorgeous mosaic mural acting as a sort of barrier between it and the rest of the room on the floor.

"It's enchanted to emit just the right amount of heat that the people in front of it want," He told me.

"That's brilliant!" I grinned and stepped closer, sitting on the rug in front of it instead of the couch farther away. "I've never heard of that, why don't they do that in the Common Room?"

"I invented the charm myself actually," he looked down and put his hand in his hair, obviously proud but not wanting to brag.

"You really are so much cleverer than I allowed myself to recognize before," I gave him what I hoped was an apologetic smile, if such a thing exists.

"Nah," He huffed a little air and turned, uncomfortable at my compliments. It amazed me that someone who I had thought so arrogant was in truth so modest; irony at its finest was the fire growing within me at his transformation.

I couldn't start fancying James Potter. And this unexpected fascination could not have arrived at a worse time. After everything we're going to be forced to go through thanks to my childish need to prove myself to my friends, he isn't going to be beguiled by me. He's going to be the mature one now, looking at me with disgust and the table will have turned.

I heard him shift behind me and hadn't realized that I'd been staring into the fire this whole time. My eyes closed and watered a little but when I opened then I found myself very much alert. James Potter was sitting less than a foot away from me, and his hand, I noticed when I glanced down, was audaciously neighboring mine.

"I'll tell you why I'm here, but you have to promise me you won't judge or ridicule me."

"I would never," He started once more reaching his hand up to touch my arm but I shrank away hurriedly.

"No!" I whispered.

"I'm sorry!" He uttered hastily. "I didn't mean—"

"Shh," I smiled. "It's not a big deal. You'll understand in a minute, but it's so mortifying, I'm probably going to go crawl under a rock as soon as I can leave here."

"I'm ready," He simpered and changed his posture, "I'm going to sit on the couch if you don't mind."

"Great idea," I got to my knees and crawled over before pushing myself up on the couch. He watched my every movement.

"Basically, my ex-mates who are staying at mine for the last bit of the winter hols, well, we had built a fort. And You know what that means, frivolous girl talk and Marlene discovered muggle products instead of beauty charms—so if you're wondering why I look ridiculous," I laughed.

"You look stunning," He cut me off.

I blushed and tried a hide my face behind my hair as I glanced back over towards the fireplace. I snorted, "Please."

"Really. You're a proper fox," He winked. There he was, the snarky Potter I knew better than the sensitive bloke from these previous moments. His wink sends shivers down through my entire body and I can't help but bite my lip and shake my head a little.

"Anyway, so we were just faffing about, shooting the shit, and then Hestia tells the other two something that I'd told her in confidence and they started taking the piss, which was not very friendly if you ask me, but I'll deal with those bitches later and get than back," I coyly pursed my lips.

"How does that leave you at my house in your knickers?" James asks, scooting a little bit closer to my corner of the sofa, which makes me nervous but I don't move.

"Well, Hestia decided to invent a spell to fix this problem that I have, but by the time she finished Mary had suggested a game, and Marlene ended up daring Hestia to make it so that my spell for my…problem would only affect me around one person," I paused then to look up into his eyes, his glasses were reflecting the flames. "It's only going to work around you, James."

"Can I ask what your problem is or was? Is it already happening, the spell?" He was confused and I couldn't blame him. I felt bad frankly, because had this situation been reversed, I'm not sure I'd have been quite so hospitable to Potter. And yet he was being so kind of me. He even transfigured a paperweight into a mug and had accio'd some delicious, warm, comforting tea for me to drink.

I stared at him for a moment, the steam from my mug rising and hitting my cheeks just enough to feel somewhat soothing. Could I trust this man? Could I tell him the truth about what I needed to do, or rather what I needed him to do before I left.

And then I glanced around and took in everything that he had just done for me and I knew in my heart and my gut that he shouldn't be forced into this situation with me. What if he was somehow not ready for this or Merlin forbid, it happened, ended up working, and I make some kind of weird elephant noise when I climax?

Irrational and nervous beyond normal capacity, I took in a deep breath.

"It's not exactly a problem, and um, no it won't affect me unless…" I closed my eyes and inhaled once more the somewhat transcendent aroma of his library—the combination of parchment, ink, and whatever his family's scent was. Licking my lips, I opened my eyes and fixed him with my gaze, ready to examine his reaction. "They laughed at me because I've never….erm, well, I've never had an orgasm."

I saw his adam's apple bob dangerously fast and knew his mouth had probably just become arid as the Sahara. "Sorry?"

"Hestia cast a spell on me so that I'll build up to an orgasm much, much faster than normal. I don't know how it works exactly, because those slags set it so that it could only be, er, activated by one person," I gave him what I hoped was a meaningful look.

"Oh Merlin," He exhaled noisily and his hand shot through his hair out of habit.

There was a silence as I curled my legs underneath me and he stared into the flames contemplatively.

"Lily," He turned his entire body to face mine, his knee so dangerously near mine that he might have ignited a storm without intending to, but luckily it just centimeters away. "I don't want you to have to do anything. I mean, it sounds like you're not even wanting this to happen, like it's being forced on you, and the last thing—"

"Touch me, James," I whispered.

His eyes shot up to meet mine, shocked and with a jaw hanging ever so marginally. He turned his head to the side a bit, somewhat like an animal when they aren't sure of whether it's safe to approach you.

I put my hand on his knee, which was so close to my own, but was shocked to not feel anything.

"Touch me?" I whispered a bit louder but with the smallest amount of sexiness I possessed. The day I seduce James Potter, I was thinking in my head. Hell, hath thee frozen yet?

"I don't know if I could stop, I don't you to regret anything," James put his hand over mine in what he meant to be a comforting manner, but the feeling of his skin finally meeting mine made my core ignite.

"Oh!" I whimpered as my eyes closed with my eyebrows shooting together and my face contorting into an expression of pleasure.

Then James leapt away from the couch, and by association, from me. I couldn't help but feel hurt seeping through me almost as quickly as the lust had. He was breathing raggedly and staring at me in disbelief. "I didn't…If I'd known, I didn't mean to…"

"Potter," I snapped. That got his attention and he ceased pacing. My breathing was labored, having experienced what felt akin to the buildup of a sneeze but in my center. So pleasurable and swift but also staggering me, as in, if that was just the first touch, how much better was this going to get, and could I handle that? "My knee was scraped when I tumbled in from your floo. Can you take a look at it for me?"

He looked at me in shock. Then he seemed to sober somewhat. "Look at your knee?"

I uncurled myself and put my one foot on the couch so my knee was visible up for him, and let my other leg hang open, leaving me in my pants, exposed. "If it's no trouble."

We had a short staring contest it seemed and then James sat down in front of me, his eyes skimming my leg but when he realized there was very minor, practically nonexistent marks, I could see his pupils dilate once he began moving his eyes up my thigh and towards my cunt. I found myself unexpectedly wondering how his cock might look like, but more than that—and this was the thought that made my eyelids droop just a pinch—what his cock might feel like inside me.

"It doesn't appear too bad, Evans," He informed me with labored speech.

"Hmm," I needed him to touch me again. It felt too fucking amazing to not have at least once more. After straightening my leg out I grabbed his hand and put it gently on the inside of my thigh. Immediately the sensation exploded within me, the coil inside me began to react, and I could feel what I'd never had felt before begin building. I moaned quite loudly.

He moved closer to me without retracting his hand, but instead started to glide it smoothly up my inner thigh, leaving behind a trail of fire but also paving one as well. His calloused fingers made their way to the edge of my knickers finally and I groaned softly, not able to keep the sound inside.

"Please," I whispered, and he moved his finger gracefully into my cotton knickers and when his flesh met my already swollen clit, I cried out. " James! Oh Fuck, yes!" As waves of pleasure from every touch built me up higher and higher I felt myself fall back onto the sofa, so taken aback with the sensation that my head hit the pillows before I could control my own posture.

"Again," His voice was gruff suddenly as he started to climb on top of me, hovering over me, and his face was turning pinker the more aroused he got. "Say my name again."

He rubbed those beautifully rough fingers over my clit and I shrieked, "Yes! Oh oh, James!" I was screaming, rubbing myself against him like a bitch in heat. Then he was entirely on top of me, and caressing my neck. And as I felt his weight settle onto my smaller frame, I was glad that it was him. I found myself relishing this panting, sweaty version of myself.

My eyes were heavy so I closed them when he removed his fingers from my core and began to grind his hips into mine. "That feels amazing."

He kissed up to my ear and then he sucked on it and bit it. Then he whispered in the sexiest voice I'd heard in my whole life, "We're nowhere near done."

I pushed my hand down, gliding it over his smooth, long body until I found the front of his trousers. I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked down and licked my lips, thinking to myself how good looking his penis must be if it felt this delicious in my hand. I pushed him with all my strength and got to my knees on the ground before him.

I pulled his pajama trousers down, then his pants and finally I was eye level with the most gorgeous cock I'd seen in my limited sexual journey. He inhaled sharply when I reached over and grabbed his dick, locking eyes with him before gently but surely claiming it with my mouth.

"Oh, Merlin," He moaned with ragged breath. I was bobbing up and down, which he seemed to enjoy, but when I rolled my tongue up and down experimentally with his whole cock in my mouth, he groaned long and hard and then grunted, "Lily."

He practically ripped me up from the position I'd been in and threw me onto the couch. He grabbed onto my practically tiny knickers and flung them somewhere behind him. His touch was causing it to start building again even without him stroking me anywhere sexually, although he was sure as hell about to.

He crudely spread my legs and I could feel myself being stimulated further and further. I didn't know how much more I could take before I would finally have my orgasm, but I knew I could count on Potter to not give up until we reached it.

I felt his breath on my core. That's when I shrieked and started to squirm as he put his mouth on me. Having such a fit boy eating me out, on top of this spell that Hestia had gifted me with like a goddess, I knew it was mere seconds until I exploded.

"Oh! Yes! Yes! Oh, fuck!" I was tossing and almost shaking from the pleasure as James took my clit into his mouth and began sucking, "Ah! James! Oh God! I'm-oh, I think I'm—JAMES!"

I came so fucking hard.

But I wasn't ready to be done. I mentally was debating with myself that whole time, but now in my afterglow, with euphoria seeping through me and my juices slowly trickling down my thighs, I knew that I wanted to shag James Potter.

James climbed up me and I licked and kissed my cum off of his chin and lips. It was bitter but not unpleasant. I felt his rock hard cock against my stomach and I knew he didn't _expect_ me to want to go further.

"Was it okay?" He asked me. I giggled and kissed him fiercely.

"Okay? It was bloody incredible!" I moaned, feeling the fire still because of his proximity.

"I am honored, Lily Evans, to have given you your first orgasm," He chuckled and started nibbling my ear playfully.

I placed my hands on his hips and though I knew I was nowhere near strong enough, I tried to lift his body on top of mine.

"Would you be so kind, Mr. Potter," I whimpered and spoke in such a soft tone. "As to give me my second and third orgasms as well? And perhaps I might be able to return the favor?"

He _growled._ Without warning his hips were on top of mine and I wrapped my legs around him. He grabbed his wand off the floor and cast the anti-conception spell before tossing it back to the ground. He aligned our hips and took his cock in his hand. "You're sure about this?"

"James Potter, put that huge cock inside my throbbing pussy this instant or I'll—" I didn't get to finish my threats. He had gently guided his penis into my entrance and before I could threaten him more, he sheathed himself fully inside me. He was the biggest I'd ever had – not it was difficult to beat the other two in size anyway—but he moved so passionately.

I felt such pleasure I think I began caterwauling to an extent just to try to express the pure ecstasy of this moment. He was sliding out and back in, putting force behind every thrust. Then he pulled over and without looking like he was working a single muscle, he positioned me on top of him, sitting up, and guided my hips up and down, up and down.

I used my thighs to speed things up as I lurched us forward and back, grinding into his pubic bone while fitting his entire dick inside me. He exhaled with a soft sound and let his head fall forward into my bouncing breasts. I could hear him moaning into them. Then the fire started burning hotter, "Oh! Mmmm. James, I'm gonna cum again!"

Then, once more as though I was weightless, I found myself pushed roughly onto the couch again, only this time I was facing away from James and he had put me on my hands and knees. Doggy-style, interesting. I wasn't sure I liked this, seeing as I'd never let the other two try it. I thought it might feel degrading.

But when James stuck his cock inside my soaking wet pussy from behind, he hit completely new angles and I came harder than before. Clenching around him and feeling my inner muscles milk him, I could tell from his breathing that he was close.

"Harder!" I grunted. He thrust so hard I think he hit my cervix. I winced, but kind of enjoyed the pain. "Faster!" I shouted. I was pushing him. I want him to break into a million pieces with me, together.

He started to pump into me as fast as he possibly could, his breathing beginning to sound a little too heavy, so I slowed him down with a gently touch to his backside as he was still ramming into me from behind. Doggy might be my new favorite, I thought to myself, amused.

"James."

"Yes, Lily?" He thrust so languidly now and it felt so good, every touch, every caress. I wasn't sure how many times I had climaxed, but I knew that he hadn't at all. And that was just not fair.

"Will you do me a favor?" I asked so sickly sweet. He stopped fucking me to lean closer over me and ask what I meant. "I want you to cum for me, James. I need to experience being filled up like the little slut that I am when I'm with you."

"Fuck" He breathed, softly panting and letting his sweaty forehead drop onto my back for a moment. "You want me to cum?"

"More than anything."

"Well, prepare to cum one more time then too, 'cause I'm not going over that edge unless you come with me." And he began to thrust hard, fast, at different angles and speeds. I could only grunt and sound like an animal being plowed, but having him recklessly fucking me was too amazing.

"I'm so close!" I whimpered. "Touch me!"

He switched us up a little so I was being fucked upwards from behind with his hand wrapped around to rub my clit and my hand over his. James touching me, even without the spell I would bet, felt like fire. I wanted to explode.

"You want to cum for me again, slut?" Oh Merlin, the dirty talk was getting me even hotter.

"Yes, please," I moaned and continued to play with my own clit as he fucked me so hard, so deep, so passionately.

"I want you to beg me. Beg me to let you cum." He whispered in my ear with hot breath.

"James Potter, I'm begging you. Please allow me to cum. I need to cum. And more than that," He moved a little to the left and was still rubbing my clit. I was so close. "I want to feel you cum. I've never let anyone do that in me before. Do you hear me, James? I need you to give me your hot, sticky, delicious cum!"

It was hard to say all that as he plowed me from behind, but when he heard it all, he vigourously slapped my clit, causing my entire pussy to contract. I screamed from the incredible orgasm and felt the warmth fill me as he let go as well, at last.

"Lily," He groaned deeply in his throat as he came.

When my knickers were back on and we were cuddling on the sofa before I was to return to my house, I kept kissing him. I wanted every inch of him.

"So what's the counter-curse?"

"It's a timed spell. Ran out I think," I kissed his full lips. "Notice the lack of screaming climax?"

"I was wondering where that went to…." I chuckled at his silliness.

"I'll floo back again tomorrow." I told him as I flicked the dial on Marlene's pocket watch. It glowed purple and I figured that was the sign that they were ready to receive me.

"Why don't I come to you?" James grinned as we both stood up. "I'd love to see the Evans residence and especially see your bedroom. Only been imagining it for five years, no big deal."

I beamed at him and nodded slowly. "I'll kick the girls out around noon."

"I'll see you then," He pecked my cheek and pulled me into his chest. A hug? The intimacy of this moment was overwhelming.

"Thank you," I laughed. "Thank you so much."

"Any time," He winked and ruffled a hand through his hair.

"I'm telling you, if you don't thank me for this after it's worn off, I'll give you a week's worth of my inheritance," Marlene was laughing. Her freckles were invisible today because I took her to the market to buy muggle makeup for the first time. She went completely mental and decided to make herself, myself, Mary, and Hestia over.

"I don't really like makeup," I told her with an apologetic look on my face. "My skin is so sensitive."

"Ginger Alert!" Mary shrieked while throwing at my face a small throw pillow my grandmother had made me. "We've got a Ginger! Someone, Help!"

"Piss off," I laughed and threw the pillow back, bonking her right on her mousy brown noggin. I could have mentioned how many spots she had on her chin right now, but she was on her menses and I knew that would hurt her feelings.

It was Christmas Holidays and they were all gathered in my bedroom, pillows and blankets strewn across the floor, my dresser temporarily made into a vanity for all of Marlene's new makeup supplies, and so much junk food scattered around us it'd feed a small country. My parents were gone with Petunia and her fiancé to Scotland to visit my aunt and uncle. I escaped by claiming to stay at school.

On the train ride over, Black and his crew had invaded our cabin and inquired quite aggressively about what our plans were. For the most part I'd managed to convince him that we were staying with Hestia's family in their Italian villa, but I don't think he really believed me. Considering we hadn't seen him since, though, I wasn't too worried about those idiots ruining our Girl Time.

"Please, Lily!" Marlene pouted at me, holding up a tube. "I won't put anything on but the eye stuff and some lip balm, please! I've never seen you all dolled up!"

"That's because Lily knows she'd look right shaggable and she doesn't want to break her zero orgasm record," Hestia winked at me.

"Cow!" I flung a chocolate frog wrapper in her direction.

"Wait what?" Mary's head shot up. "You've never orgasmed?!"

"You say that like that's absurd. I've not had a boyfriend, and I apparently am the only girl who can't figure out how to masturbate, so…" I trailed off, sure that my ears were red. It's not fair of Hestia to divulge that information without making sure I was okay with the others knows. I shoot her a look, but I can see she's regretting it already.

"How can you not succeed at getting off by yourself? Just rub until it feels good," Mary laughed.

"I've humped a couch once," Marlene said absentmindedly as she administered some grey shadow to her eyes, bringing out the blue in them. "It was amazing!"

We all paused and when she turned she rolled her eyes before we could even begin to take the piss.

"At least I can cum," She sang.

I looked down, uncomfortable. "You all can do it?"

"It's harder for some people, Lily," Hestia rubbed my arm. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Well, now I feel like a freak," I muttered. Hestia's grip on my arm tightened. She knew how much I despised that word and the feelings associated with it thanks to my cruel older sister.

"I'm gonna make you orgasm if it's the last thing I do!" She proclaimed, quite loudly.

"What the bleeding fuck," I climbed away from her, laughing my arse off. I put a hand gently in the air, "No offense, Hestia, but I'm pretty sure I'm interested in men."

"You fucking moron," She rolled her eyes and looked around the room. "I'm going to create a spell and it's going to make Lily orgasm and you're all going to love me for it and you're idiots for not thinking of this before me."

And that's how this whole thing started. She just got out all these books I didn't even know she knew about from my bookshelf and started briskly flipping through page after page.

"I don't know about this," I whispered to her. "What if it backfires?"

"You and I both know between all of us, I've created the most original spells. You may be the Eighth World Wonder, but I'm not too shabby of a witch, thank you very much," Hestia was chewing on her lip. Her cheeks were flushed like they always were.

"I wasn't trying to imply that you aren't qualified. I'm just…well, nervous. Just don't cock it up, please."

"I thought that was sort of the point, Lil," Hestia giggled to herself quietly while I groaned at her pun.

"Then let's make this a game!" Mary squealed. Her and her games…I rolled my eyes, which was difficult as Marlene had finally convinced me to let her Make me Over. I already had a light dusting of the palest powder she could find on my nose and chin, as well as some dark green shadows and beige shadows on my eyelids, arranged beautifully but in a way I would never normally allow.

"Truth or Dare!" Marlene shrieked, her voice lower than most girls I knew but in a husky, sexy way. In the way I think most girls wish they could imitate when trying to seduce a guy.

"Dare!" Hestia shouted, always the first to do the reckless or radical actions.

"I dare you to make it so that Lily's orgasm can only come from one particular person!"

And after they all properly giggled their arses off, they managed to look at my confused face and began yet another round of laughing at something Lily doesn't yet understand.

"Oh, you're so evil!" Hestia grinned. "I love it!"

"Please someone inform me what's so hilarious?" I looked around the room at them like they were all barmy and I was the only sane person left in Surrey.

"You'll see," Mary attempted to stifle her laughter—an act she tried to do all the time but rarely worked. And there she went, laughing her head off like a barking mad lunatic.

About ten minutes later, Hestia had me laying on our pillow based fort in the center of my bedroom (which, with the addition of magic, seeing as we were all of age, was the most brilliant fort in existence!)

"Are you prepared?" Marlene asked, suddenly quite serious.

Mary seemed to share her solemn nature all of a sudden, "Once you experience this, you might get…well, you could actually become a proper sex addict."

"Minus the sex," Marlene nodded, a worried smile on her face.

"You lot are ridiculous. An orgasm won't cause me to suddenly become a nymphomaniac! Especially considering I swore off sex after that FinchFletchley bloke," I shuddered at the memory.

"We're just trying to warn you, Miss Evans," Hestia winked at me. "Marlene Truth or Dare!"

"Truth!"

"Who do you fancy right now?"

"No one," Marlene's face fell. "There's no one at this school who is interesting enough let alone fit enough for my sadly high standards."

"Aw" Mary hugged her. "Marls. You'll end up marrying some sex god from Durmstrang, I know it!"

"We'll see!" She laughed.

"It's ready!" Hestia turned towards me. "You have three hours until it wears off. And Mary already snuck down and is going to disconnect your floo until we get word it's been done."

"What the fuck?!" I furrowed my brow. "It's not like I can back out, you realize."

"You'd find a way." Marlene laughed. "Take this. I enchanted it so you can flick the dial and it will light up this one," She was holding up two pocket watches. "Then we'll know you're ready to return."

"Stay as long as you like," Mary winked.

Marlene rushed over and put some more flavored gloss on my lips and fluffed my hair before stepping back to examine her Make Over. "Damn. He's gonna cum in his pants!"

"Stop!" I was so embarrassed.

We all walked downstairs and they stood around me as I stepped into my fireplace and took the powder from Marlene. I was in my knickers and the large jumper still, but they told me not to change.

"The less the better," Hestia giggled. "Good luck!"

"We love you! Orgasm Good!" Mary exploded into a mess of giggles.

I dropped the powder and said very plainly, "Potter Residence."

I landed with a loud, "Oof!" and winced as my body collided with a beautiful but quite viciously hard wood floor. I looked around and saw I was in a library of some sort. The sconce on the wall was dimmed and so I couldn't quite make out any titles or anything of that sort, but I did happen to see a door which I promptly opened and peered out of.

"Hello?" I called. Merlin, if this was Severus' or FinchFletchley's house I'd be so amazingly angry. But the hangings were all very nice, somewhat posh and yet still looking homey—I guessed someone with money but they didn't want to flaunt it. That eliminated a few of the random Hufflepuffs and Slytherins I knew. And with all these beautiful decorations, I was positive it was not Severus' house. I called yet again, this time a bit softer in case someone I didn't know would come, "Hello?"

"If this is a dream, I'm going to be so gutted when I wake up," a semi-deep voice said in the shadows. Why couldn't I place that voice? And then it hit me.

"No!" I backed up into the library where I'd come from. I suddenly was very aware that those wenches had sent me in just a large cotton shirt and my frilly pants. "Oh, why!?"

"What's happening?" James Potter came into the room and looked at me with so much curiosity in his eyes that I felt I needed to tell him. But there was no way.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, James," Yes, in case you were wondering, we were on good terms since we were Head Boy and Girl but that didn't mean I wanted to be near him in nothing but my pants! "Can I borrow some floo powder and I'll get out of your hair."

"Lily, what's going on?" He reached to grab my arm but I pulled it to my chest in record time and back away from him faster than I'd ever seen him go on a broom and that's saying something.

"Don't touch me!" I begged him and he suddenly had huge eyes and a severe, worried look upon his face.

"Did something happen to you?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I can't really go into that," I laughed uncontrollably but just for a moment, just at the complete absurdity of my predicament. I turned on my heel and tried to go towards the front door. But I wasn't exactly sure where that was…

"Evans, I know you don't like me that much, but I promise you—"

"What?" I asked turning around, my hair whipping around my head.

He stopped abruptly and opened his mouth for words that didn't come at first. Then he shrugged his shoulder a little with a sad smile, "I'm not an idiot, I can tell when you enjoy someone's company or you're just being civil. And I'm okay with that, really. I didn't think you'd ever even call me by my name."

I had to chuckle a little at that, because this time last year I would have agreed with him.

"You're thick," I beamed at him. "If you think I don't enjoy your company. I've actually sort of missed you, which is so mental 'cause it's only been a week and a half and I _miss_ you."

"You—you missed me?" His eyes got playful and a smirk grew on his attractive face.

I opened my mouth before closing it abruptly and licking my lips before reaching up to grab a strand of my hair to play with sort of absently, "Well, I miss Remus, Alice, Peter, Sirius, Frank, you know—all my friends."

"Right," His smirk shrunk just a smidge but I felt tense all of a sudden, wanting to make him feel better. Which, believe me, was not a normal feeling. "Right, me too. All the lot you don't get to see, yeah that bit."

"And," I looked up at his gorgeous eyes, stepping a little closer. "And maybe I missed you a slight amount more than most of them…"

"Lily Evans," He stepped closer to me, and I braced myself for the Hogsmead Invitation that I hadn't received in months and in all honesty was waiting for excitedly. I licked my lips—whatever Marlene had swiped onto them made them taste delightful! He rubbed a hand through his hair and I realized as he did this I was smiling just a tiny bit.

"Yes?" My eyes shot down towards his feet which were less than a meter away and then back up to his face.

"Why are you in my parlor in just your knickers?"

I almost dropped to the floor from embarrassment. I'd completely forgotten and I quickly put a hand over my mouth before I giggled irrationally. Should I tell him some convoluted lie or somehow admit to the truth?

"It's so embarrassing, I don't even want to explain it."

He nodded with a slightly bemused expression, "Let's go sit in the library. We can enjoy the fire for a bit and then you can go home whenever you feel ready."

But I wasn't allowed home, not until my mission was accomplished. Marlene had closed my fireplace from the floo network until an enchanted pocket watch would glow and tell her I was allowed to enter my own home once more. I went with James anyway.

The fireplace he had been talking about wasn't even the one I'd fallen out of. It was smaller and the same shiny wood as the floor, but with a gorgeous mosaic mural acting as a sort of barrier between it and the rest of the room on the floor.

"It's enchanted to emit just the right amount of heat that the people in front of it want," He told me.

"That's brilliant!" I grinned and stepped closer, sitting on the rug in front of it instead of the couch farther away. "I've never heard of that, why don't they do that in the Common Room?"

"I invented the charm myself actually," he looked down and put his hand in his hair, obviously proud but not wanting to brag.

"You really are so much cleverer than I allowed myself to recognize before," I gave him what I hoped was an apologetic smile, if such a thing exists.

"Nah," He huffed a little air and turned, uncomfortable at my compliments. It amazed me that someone who I had thought so arrogant was in truth so modest; irony at its finest was the fire growing within me at his transformation.

I couldn't start fancying James Potter. And this unexpected fascination could not have arrived at a worse time. After everything we're going to be forced to go through thanks to my childish need to prove myself to my friends, he isn't going to be beguiled by me. He's going to be the mature one now, looking at me with disgust and the table will have turned.

I heard him shift behind me and hadn't realized that I'd been staring into the fire this whole time. My eyes closed and watered a little but when I opened then I found myself very much alert. James Potter was sitting less than a foot away from me, and his hand, I noticed when I glanced down, was audaciously neighboring mine.

"I'll tell you why I'm here, but you have to promise me you won't judge or ridicule me."

"I would never," He started once more reaching his hand up to touch my arm but I shrank away hurriedly.

"No!" I whispered.

"I'm sorry!" He uttered hastily. "I didn't mean—"

"Shh," I smiled. "It's not a big deal. You'll understand in a minute, but it's so mortifying, I'm probably going to go crawl under a rock as soon as I can leave here."

"I'm ready," He simpered and changed his posture, "I'm going to sit on the couch if you don't mind."

"Great idea," I got to my knees and crawled over before pushing myself up on the couch. He watched my every movement.

"Basically, my ex-mates who are staying at mine for the last bit of the winter hols, well, we had built a fort. And You know what that means, frivolous girl talk and Marlene discovered muggle products instead of beauty charms—so if you're wondering why I look ridiculous," I laughed.

"You look stunning," He cut me off.

I blushed and tried a hide my face behind my hair as I glanced back over towards the fireplace. I snorted, "Please."

"Really. You're a proper fox," He winked. There he was, the snarky Potter I knew better than the sensitive bloke from these previous moments. His wink sends shivers down through my entire body and I can't help but bite my lip and shake my head a little.

"Anyway, so we were just faffing about, shooting the shit, and then Hestia tells the other two something that I'd told her in confidence and they started taking the piss, which was not very friendly if you ask me, but I'll deal with those bitches later and get than back," I coyly pursed my lips.

"How does that leave you at my house in your knickers?" James asks, scooting a little bit closer to my corner of the sofa, which makes me nervous but I don't move.

"Well, Hestia decided to invent a spell to fix this problem that I have, but by the time she finished Mary had suggested a game, and Marlene ended up daring Hestia to make it so that my spell for my…problem would only affect me around one person," I paused then to look up into his eyes, his glasses were reflecting the flames. "It's only going to work around you, James."

"Can I ask what your problem is or was? Is it already happening, the spell?" He was confused and I couldn't blame him. I felt bad frankly, because had this situation been reversed, I'm not sure I'd have been quite so hospitable to Potter. And yet he was being so kind of me. He even transfigured a paperweight into a mug and had accio'd some delicious, warm, comforting tea for me to drink.

I stared at him for a moment, the steam from my mug rising and hitting my cheeks just enough to feel somewhat soothing. Could I trust this man? Could I tell him the truth about what I needed to do, or rather what I needed him to do before I left.

And then I glanced around and took in everything that he had just done for me and I knew in my heart and my gut that he shouldn't be forced into this situation with me. What if he was somehow not ready for this or Merlin forbid, it happened, ended up working, and I make some kind of weird elephant noise when I climax?

Irrational and nervous beyond normal capacity, I took in a deep breath.

"It's not exactly a problem, and um, no it won't affect me unless…" I closed my eyes and inhaled once more the somewhat transcendent aroma of his library—the combination of parchment, ink, and whatever his family's scent was. Licking my lips, I opened my eyes and fixed him with my gaze, ready to examine his reaction. "They laughed at me because I've never….erm, well, I've never had an orgasm."

I saw his adam's apple bob dangerously fast and knew his mouth had probably just become arid as the Sahara. "Sorry?"

"Hestia cast a spell on me so that I'll build up to an orgasm much, much faster than normal. I don't know how it works exactly, because those slags set it so that it could only be, er, activated by one person," I gave him what I hoped was a meaningful look.

"Oh Merlin," He exhaled noisily and his hand shot through his hair out of habit.

There was a silence as I curled my legs underneath me and he stared into the flames contemplatively.

"Lily," He turned his entire body to face mine, his knee so dangerously near mine that he might have ignited a storm without intending to, but luckily it just centimeters away. "I don't want you to have to do anything. I mean, it sounds like you're not even wanting this to happen, like it's being forced on you, and the last thing—"

"Touch me, James," I whispered.

His eyes shot up to meet mine, shocked and with a jaw hanging ever so marginally. He turned his head to the side a bit, somewhat like an animal when they aren't sure of whether it's safe to approach you.

I put my hand on his knee, which was so close to my own, but was shocked to not feel anything.

"Touch me?" I whispered a bit louder but with the smallest amount of sexiness I possessed. The day I seduce James Potter, I was thinking in my head. Hell, hath thee frozen yet?

"I don't know if I could stop, I don't you to regret anything," James put his hand over mine in what he meant to be a comforting manner, but the feeling of his skin finally meeting mine made my core ignite.

"Oh!" I whimpered as my eyes closed with my eyebrows shooting together and my face contorting into an expression of pleasure.

Then James leapt away from the couch, and by association, from me. I couldn't help but feel hurt seeping through me almost as quickly as the lust had. He was breathing raggedly and staring at me in disbelief. "I didn't…If I'd known, I didn't mean to…"

"Potter," I snapped. That got his attention and he ceased pacing. My breathing was labored, having experienced what felt akin to the buildup of a sneeze but in my center. So pleasurable and swift but also staggering me, as in, if that was just the first touch, how much better was this going to get, and could I handle that? "My knee was scraped when I tumbled in from your floo. Can you take a look at it for me?"

He looked at me in shock. Then he seemed to sober somewhat. "Look at your knee?"

I uncurled myself and put my one foot on the couch so my knee was visible up for him, and let my other leg hang open, leaving me in my pants, exposed. "If it's no trouble."

We had a short staring contest it seemed and then James sat down in front of me, his eyes skimming my leg but when he realized there was very minor, practically nonexistent marks, I could see his pupils dilate once he began moving his eyes up my thigh and towards my cunt. I found myself unexpectedly wondering how his cock might look like, but more than that—and this was the thought that made my eyelids droop just a pinch—what his cock might feel like inside me.

"It doesn't appear too bad, Evans," He informed me with labored speech.

"Hmm," I needed him to touch me again. It felt too fucking amazing to not have at least once more. After straightening my leg out I grabbed his hand and put it gently on the inside of my thigh. Immediately the sensation exploded within me, the coil inside me began to react, and I could feel what I'd never had felt before begin building. I moaned quite loudly.

He moved closer to me without retracting his hand, but instead started to glide it smoothly up my inner thigh, leaving behind a trail of fire but also paving one as well. His calloused fingers made their way to the edge of my knickers finally and I groaned softly, not able to keep the sound inside.

"Please," I whispered, and he moved his finger gracefully into my cotton knickers and when his flesh met my already swollen clit, I cried out. " James! Oh Fuck, yes!" As waves of pleasure from every touch built me up higher and higher I felt myself fall back onto the sofa, so taken aback with the sensation that my head hit the pillows before I could control my own posture.

"Again," His voice was gruff suddenly as he started to climb on top of me, hovering over me, and his face was turning pinker the more aroused he got. "Say my name again."

He rubbed those beautifully rough fingers over my clit and I shrieked, "Yes! Oh oh, James!" I was screaming, rubbing myself against him like a bitch in heat. Then he was entirely on top of me, and caressing my neck. And as I felt his weight settle onto my smaller frame, I was glad that it was him. I found myself relishing this panting, sweaty version of myself.

My eyes were heavy so I closed them when he removed his fingers from my core and began to grind his hips into mine. "That feels amazing."

He kissed up to my ear and then he sucked on it and bit it. Then he whispered in the sexiest voice I'd heard in my whole life, "We're nowhere near done."

I pushed my hand down, gliding it over his smooth, long body until I found the front of his trousers. I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked down and licked my lips, thinking to myself how good looking his penis must be if it felt this delicious in my hand. I pushed him with all my strength and got to my knees on the ground before him.

I pulled his pajama trousers down, then his pants and finally I was eye level with the most gorgeous cock I'd seen in my limited sexual journey. He inhaled sharply when I reached over and grabbed his dick, locking eyes with him before gently but surely claiming it with my mouth.

"Oh, Merlin," He moaned with ragged breath. I was bobbing up and down, which he seemed to enjoy, but when I rolled my tongue up and down experimentally with his whole cock in my mouth, he groaned long and hard and then grunted, "Lily."

He practically ripped me up from the position I'd been in and threw me onto the couch. He grabbed onto my practically tiny knickers and flung them somewhere behind him. His touch was causing it to start building again even without him stroking me anywhere sexually, although he was sure as hell about to.

He crudely spread my legs and I could feel myself being stimulated further and further. I didn't know how much more I could take before I would finally have my orgasm, but I knew I could count on Potter to not give up until we reached it.

I felt his breath on my core. That's when I shrieked and started to squirm as he put his mouth on me. Having such a fit boy eating me out, on top of this spell that Hestia had gifted me with like a goddess, I knew it was mere seconds until I exploded.

"Oh! Yes! Yes! Oh, fuck!" I was tossing and almost shaking from the pleasure as James took my clit into his mouth and began sucking, "Ah! James! Oh God! I'm-oh, I think I'm—JAMES!"

I came so fucking hard.

But I wasn't ready to be done. I mentally was debating with myself that whole time, but now in my afterglow, with euphoria seeping through me and my juices slowly trickling down my thighs, I knew that I wanted to shag James Potter.

James climbed up me and I licked and kissed my cum off of his chin and lips. It was bitter but not unpleasant. I felt his rock hard cock against my stomach and I knew he didn't _expect_ me to want to go further.

"Was it okay?" He asked me. I giggled and kissed him fiercely.

"Okay? It was bloody incredible!" I moaned, feeling the fire still because of his proximity.

"I am honored, Lily Evans, to have given you your first orgasm," He chuckled and started nibbling my ear playfully.

I placed my hands on his hips and though I knew I was nowhere near strong enough, I tried to lift his body on top of mine.

"Would you be so kind, Mr. Potter," I whimpered and spoke in such a soft tone. "As to give me my second and third orgasms as well? And perhaps I might be able to return the favor?"

He _growled._ Without warning his hips were on top of mine and I wrapped my legs around him. He grabbed his wand off the floor and cast the anti-conception spell before tossing it back to the ground. He aligned our hips and took his cock in his hand. "You're sure about this?"

"James Potter, put that huge cock inside my throbbing pussy this instant or I'll—" I didn't get to finish my threats. He had gently guided his penis into my entrance and before I could threaten him more, he sheathed himself fully inside me. He was the biggest I'd ever had – not it was difficult to beat the other two in size anyway—but he moved so passionately.

I felt such pleasure I think I began caterwauling to an extent just to try to express the pure ecstasy of this moment. He was sliding out and back in, putting force behind every thrust. Then he pulled over and without looking like he was working a single muscle, he positioned me on top of him, sitting up, and guided my hips up and down, up and down.

I used my thighs to speed things up as I lurched us forward and back, grinding into his pubic bone while fitting his entire dick inside me. He exhaled with a soft sound and let his head fall forward into my bouncing breasts. I could hear him moaning into them. Then the fire started burning hotter, "Oh! Mmmm. James, I'm gonna cum again!"

Then, once more as though I was weightless, I found myself pushed roughly onto the couch again, only this time I was facing away from James and he had put me on my hands and knees. Doggy-style, interesting. I wasn't sure I liked this, seeing as I'd never let the other two try it. I thought it might feel degrading.

But when James stuck his cock inside my soaking wet pussy from behind, he hit completely new angles and I came harder than before. Clenching around him and feeling my inner muscles milk him, I could tell from his breathing that he was close.

"Harder!" I grunted. He thrust so hard I think he hit my cervix. I winced, but kind of enjoyed the pain. "Faster!" I shouted. I was pushing him. I want him to break into a million pieces with me, together.

He started to pump into me as fast as he possibly could, his breathing beginning to sound a little too heavy, so I slowed him down with a gently touch to his backside as he was still ramming into me from behind. Doggy might be my new favorite, I thought to myself, amused.

"James."

"Yes, Lily?" He thrust so languidly now and it felt so good, every touch, every caress. I wasn't sure how many times I had climaxed, but I knew that he hadn't at all. And that was just not fair.

"Will you do me a favor?" I asked so sickly sweet. He stopped fucking me to lean closer over me and ask what I meant. "I want you to cum for me, James. I need to experience being filled up like the little slut that I am when I'm with you."

"Fuck" He breathed, softly panting and letting his sweaty forehead drop onto my back for a moment. "You want me to cum?"

"More than anything."

"Well, prepare to cum one more time then too, 'cause I'm not going over that edge unless you come with me." And he began to thrust hard, fast, at different angles and speeds. I could only grunt and sound like an animal being plowed, but having him recklessly fucking me was too amazing.

"I'm so close!" I whimpered. "Touch me!"

He switched us up a little so I was being fucked upwards from behind with his hand wrapped around to rub my clit and my hand over his. James touching me, even without the spell I would bet, felt like fire. I wanted to explode.

"You want to cum for me again, slut?" Oh Merlin, the dirty talk was getting me even hotter.

"Yes, please," I moaned and continued to play with my own clit as he fucked me so hard, so deep, so passionately.

"I want you to beg me. Beg me to let you cum." He whispered in my ear with hot breath.

"James Potter, I'm begging you. Please allow me to cum. I need to cum. And more than that," He moved a little to the left and was still rubbing my clit. I was so close. "I want to feel you cum. I've never let anyone do that in me before. Do you hear me, James? I need you to give me your hot, sticky, delicious cum!"

It was hard to say all that as he plowed me from behind, but when he heard it all, he vigourously slapped my clit, causing my entire pussy to contract. I screamed from the incredible orgasm and felt the warmth fill me as he let go as well, at last.

"Lily," He groaned deeply in his throat as he came.

When my knickers were back on and we were cuddling on the sofa before I was to return to my house, I kept kissing him. I wanted every inch of him.

"So what's the counter-curse?"

"It's a timed spell. Ran out I think," I kissed his full lips. "Notice the lack of screaming climax?"

"I was wondering where that went to…." I chuckled at his silliness.

"I'll floo back again tomorrow." I told him as I flicked the dial on Marlene's pocket watch. It glowed purple and I figured that was the sign that they were ready to receive me.

"Why don't I come to you?" James grinned as we both stood up. "I'd love to see the Evans residence and especially see your bedroom. Only been imagining it for five years, no big deal."

I beamed at him and nodded slowly. "I'll kick the girls out around noon."

"I'll see you then," He pecked my cheek and pulled me into his chest. A hug? The intimacy of this moment was overwhelming.

"Thank you," I laughed. "Thank you so much."

"Any time," He winked and ruffled a hand through his hair.


End file.
